A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide entertainment services to customers, including television services, on demand programming services, and other entertainment and/or informational services. In many situations, a service provider provides an interactive electronic program guide (“EPG”) in conjunction with provided services. The EPG typically includes a listing of programs that are broadcast or output by the service provider for reception by customers. The listing is often organized by channel and by time slots. Additionally, the EPG may include information for various programming options that may be purchased by a customer, such as movies, premium television shows, other pay-per-view events, etc. The EPG may be received by a customer device, such as a set top box, and displayed to the customer using an electronic program guide application.
The functionality that is provided by a conventional EPG application is typically limited. For example, a customer may be able to navigate through available content and, in some cases, obtain additional alphanumeric information about a listing, such as a text-based description of a television program. However, the conventional EPG applications often do not include a wide variety of other functionality desired by many consumers, such as the ability to conveniently purchase a pay-per-view program, the ability to rate a television program, etc. Accordingly, systems, methods, and/or apparatus that facilitate an extension of the functionality of an EPG are desirable. More specifically, systems, methods, and apparatus that facilitate the association of additional applications with an EPG application are desirable.